


Grantaire's First Binder

by fandomtrashiness



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Grantaire has high self-esteem for once!, He's a handsome boy, I love Grantaire, M/M, Modern AU, Only a few bad words, Swearing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans!Grantaire, Victor Hugo I love you but Grantaire is not ugly, enjoltaire - Freeform, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24296677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomtrashiness/pseuds/fandomtrashiness
Summary: Grantaire gets his first binder. For the first time, he doesn't feel ugly.
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 43





	Grantaire's First Binder

“Holy fuck…”   
I stare at myself in the mirror, not even believing it.

I’m flat.

For the first time since puberty, I’m flat.

I laugh to the empty apartment, still in shock.

I look at the mirror again.

I’m still flat.

My shirt is lying almost completely flat against my chest, and I actually feel handsome.

For the first time, handsome.

Not ugly, not like a broken puzzle piece.

Being flat, this is right, this is gorgeous.

This is me.

I laugh and pull off my shirt, staring at myself in the binder.

I look hot.

I grab another shirt, one I haven’t worn in months because it makes my chest look big.

I never got the courage to throw it away.

I throw it on, and holy fuck.

I’m flat.

It’s a surprise, it seems totally new again.

I run a hand through my curls like Enjolras does, and I look like a model! Like him!

Skin carved from marble, an artistically built frame.

Made for a purpose, a reason, made to shine.

Enjolras is a pretty boy, but me?   
I’m a rugged sort of handsome.

Paint-splattered hands and face, specks of blue and pink and green shining against my skin.

Slightly tangled dark curls, kind of shaggy.

My “Love Wins” t-shirt highlighting my perfectly flat chest and slightly broader shoulders.

My hands are still too small and my hips and legs too curvy, but those problems seem smaller now.

I’m flat, I’m handsome, I’m a model.

I grab another shirt, and another.

I try on literally all of my shirts, admiring how flat I am in each one.

“R?”   
I didn’t even notice that Enjolras got home, I was so focused.

“Enj!” I exclaim happily, turning around and grinning. “Enj, look!”

“Oh, ‘Taire…” He’s got tears in his eyes. “I’m so proud of you.”

I pull him in for a hug.

“You’re so handsome, ‘Taire.”

“I know.” I grin.


End file.
